


One Last Moment

by MarauderIvy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Stanford Era, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他知道等到再醒来时Dean就已经到了另一个洲，甚至更远，可是此刻，他放任自己靠近、再靠近一点他的兄弟和那份他习惯了的的温暖。</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Moment

**Author's Note:**

> 合志《回响》系列第二篇，主题为斯坦福时期。

One Last Moment

 

Sam在斯坦福看见Dean的时候就像是见了鬼。他很确信自己表现得也就是完完全全一个人类在见到鬼时应有的反应，因为柜台后面那位戴眼镜的管理员女士看上去下一秒就要叫保安来了。Sam张开嘴，他喉咙发涩，眼前全都是他来加州的第一晚对着亮着屏幕的手机。更准确点，对着联系人Dean的拨号界面昏沉沉睡去的场景。他曾试图打电话给Dean，即便前一天晚上他们才经历过一场尴尬得仿佛拍烂了的《魂断蓝桥》的离别。

不过正如Sam不会永远不会承认他其实没有和他16岁时带回家的那个高颧骨的女孩上床一样，他也永远不会告诉Dean这些事情。或许哪一天他喝醉了的时候会吐露一点，或许。

这跟他之前想的不大一样，Sam之前从没想过他连看到一株长得像一群张牙舞爪的地精的灌木丛都想下意识让Dean来看看，更别提当他在餐厅看见那个巧克力喷泉机的时候了。如果他手里碰巧抓这个手机，说不准他就会直接打给他的哥哥了。当醇香的巧克力融化在他嘴里的时候，他脑子里全都是Dean，Dean如果有机会来这里会怎么样，他会怎么说话，会怎么拍拍Sam的肩膀再揉一揉他的头发，然后说“这可是他妈的太棒了，Sammy”，再给他个闪闪发亮的wink。

按理说，Dean是Sam这辈子都想逃离的生活里的一份子，很大的一份子，他的出现就代表着盐、枪油、鲜血和暗无天日，可与此同时，他又几乎是Sam生命里全部希望的总和。并不是Sam每时每刻都需要Dean在他旁边，虽然那样也没错——但事实上，他就只需要存在着，好好地呆在某一个地方，Sam就感觉他的心脏仍可以持续跳动。Dean就像条晨昏线一样，同时跋涉在黑暗与光明的两边，一旦消失，他的世界就变得乱七八糟。

“Dean！Dean，”Sam冲向那两排像要把他哥哥吞没进去的书架，一路上差点撞翻两把椅子，“你在这儿干什么呢？”

Dean惊了一跳，然后向他这里看来。Sam几乎忘记了那双眼睛在浓黑的睫毛之下可以显现出多么明亮而纯粹的绿色。

“什么？”他等Sam停下来之后才问，他手里拿着一本脏兮兮的旧书，边角沾染的污渍让人格外地不舒服。

“你为什么在这里？”Sam问，他没想用这么快语速的，但那些词语就只是弹珠一样在他舌尖滚动。Dean畏缩了一下，盯着Sam起伏的胸膛。

“我只是路过，Sam。你知道的，一个案子——只是碰巧而已。”Dean咧嘴笑了，他就像Sam想象的那样，伸出手拍了拍他的肩膀，厚重的温暖隔着棉布衬衫熨帖着皮肤。Sam太过于专注地凝视着Dean，忘记了甩掉那个触碰。

“那不可能。”Sam说，他的脑袋晕乎乎的。Dean怪异地笑了一声。

“这就是事实，Sammy，有个幽灵盘踞在这附近的酒吧里有大概——二三十年了吧。”Dean说，又把头埋进密密麻麻的拉丁文里。Sam盯着他看，只觉得阳光刺眼得惊人。

他想着该跟Dean说些什么，他想跟他讲讲餐厅的巧克力机，微积分课上看到的一个高挑得惊人的金发美人，或者是任何的一切。但他张开嘴，却发现自己只能问一句：“所以你什么时候走？”

“Umm，等我去把那家伙的坟墓做成个烤箱之后。”Dean发出轻柔的嘟囔，然后紧跟着问道：“你希望我越早离开越好，是不是？”

Sam希望他只是在开玩笑，可从Dean苦涩的语调听来，他就是那样想的。

“我只是...如果时间不长的话，你可以到我宿舍住几晚？我室友昨天搬出去跟她的女朋友住一起来，所以......”

他没说完就笑了起来，在看到Dean脸上那个越来越大的傻乎乎的笑容之后。

 

++++++

 

“Dean，我......”他考虑该用什么方式来告诉他的哥哥，他或许可以开个玩笑，然后盘托而出，但那有一定的几率引得Dean暴怒。或者他可以在一场狩猎刚刚结束的时候装作不在意地告诉Dean“我要去斯坦福了，就在一个星期之后”，通常那时候Dean都还因为未完全褪尽的肾上腺素而晕乎乎的。Sam从收到那张录取通知书之际这个问题就成了一个束缚他的蚕茧让他喘不过气，他见鬼的根本没法告诉Dean——根本没法。Dean会怎么想呢？

“怎么啦？”Dean坐在床铺边上，用毛巾擦着湿淋淋的头发，它们柔软地直棱着，像被点亮的灿莹莹的金子。Sam的目光无意识地在他身上遁游，在他迄今为止的生命里，Dean差不多已成为一个习惯，他曾以为这就会是他的一生。可是现在，一个改变它的机会被盛在一口华丽的大玻璃盘里递给了他，让Sam心跳加速。只除了，只除了改变这个需要离开Dean，他之前从没有离开过Dean一个月以上。

Sam咬着他的嘴唇，直到淡淡的铁锈味飘进喉咙。

“你没事吧，Sammy？”Dean投来一个担忧的眼神，Sam的名字在他的舌尖打转，带着一种温柔又奇妙的协律。Sam允许自己紧跟着放松下来，但是旋即他就意识到他大概很快就会听不到Dean这样叫他了。

他将那张对于他们俩来说相当于死亡通知书的东西递给了Dean，注视着Dean弯曲下他雕塑一样弧度好看的脖颈，这感受如同折磨。

Sam盯着他，直到掌心变得汗涔涔的。他脑子里想了一万种Dean可能会怎样回应的方式，每一种都让他觉得呼吸带刺，然后Dean抬起头来。

Dean没有说话，他的眼睛已经取代了千言万语。Sam头一次发现他哥哥可以是这样一个情感外露的人——Dean动弹，他甚至连嘴角都没有抖动一下，却有越来越明晰而厚重的情感，匍匐着爬过他的眼底。

在他透亮而毫无遮蔽的注视里，Sam低下头去。

Dean沉默。

“我以为你会生气。”Sam苦涩地说道。那张录取通知书被摆在床头，他竭力不去想当他被迫让John知道这件事时会是怎样的情形，“你会摔东西，然后对我大喊大叫，因为我想要离开这里。上次你就是那样做的。”

Dean眨了眨眼睛：“别傻了。”他说，仿佛没有听到Sam刚刚说了什么。

“你应该——你应该生气。”Sam继续说道，他的嗓子像被塞进了两大捆砂纸一样干涩而胀痛。不应该是这样的，Dean不应该对他的离去接受得这么完美无缺。但是话说回来，他在指望什么？

指望Dean又痛又怒，然后揍他一顿？那好像也不是他希望的，他希望什么呢？

“但是，那可是他妈的斯坦福，Sam—— 斯坦福 啊。”Dean说，Sam从没听过他用这种语气说话，自从他八岁的时候成功地瞄准一只鬼魂的胸口射出了一梭精准无比的盐弹之后就再没听过了。Dean的眼睛闪闪发光，带着那种殷切、热忱的神色，如同美丽的绿色的汪洋大海。而Sam站在原地，局促地吞咽着，过了一会儿才找回自己的声音：“所以说你不会恨我吧？”

“恨你？我太他妈的为你骄傲了，Sammy。”

Sam的指尖颤动，他控制着，竭力控制着，但还是没有忍住弯起了一个微笑。

 

++++++

 

Sam把去往他住处的路线画在一张纸上给了Dean（为此收获了Dean对于他如何描绘那些线条的大肆嘲笑），这之后Dean就开车去干掉酒吧里那个黏糊糊的女鬼了。他独自一人回了宿舍，在发现他的室友Mark在冰箱门上留下的果酱痕迹时发出了无奈的咒骂。

他花了一晚上复习了下一周要看的内容，屋子里的安静随着夜晚愈发深沉而令人昏昏欲睡。Sam终于撑不住把下巴搁进了掌心，紧接着敲门声就像擂鼓一样震得他耳膜嗡嗡作响。

他刚刚一定是睡着了，不然他不会听不见Impala停在宿舍楼下的声音。

Sam站起身，将椅子踢到一边，然后将门打开。一个大家伙扑在了他的身上，把他扑得一个踉跄，连连后退。

“Dean？！”他忙着推开Dean，转而搂住他的脖子帮助他站稳。Sam另一只手在Dean胸口处胡乱地试探，检查着有没有伤口，然后Dean毫无征兆地地开口了。

“你在摸我的胸，Sammy，我以为你没有蠢到觉得我是个女孩儿的地步的。”

“闭嘴。”Sam生气地说，任由Dean在他身上嘟囔着一堆乱七八糟的话。他应该想到这个结果的，放Dean Winchester进一个酒吧？拜托。

Dean从他手臂间滑落到沙发里，头枕在了扶手上，金发乱糟糟地被压在领子底下。有很多次他都是这样躺在汽车旅馆的床上，伤痕累累或者是完好无损地，然后冲着Sam傻乎乎地眨眼。Sam想世界上其它的兄弟们一定不会是这样的，他们不会黏糊糊地挤在一起（虽然他和Dean一直想不要黏糊糊地挤在一起，但似乎从来都没成功过），不会在一方快要死于失血过多的时候还想着说个黄色笑话，更不会有这种愚蠢的、毫无意义的所谓兄弟间的互动。可Dean看上去无比热衷于这个，Sam不会承认在某些时候（如果某些代表全部的话）他甚至也享受其中。

“老天，你现在想叙旧吗，Sammy？”Dean傻乎乎地笑了出来，“倒两杯威士忌，然后谈谈过去的时光？在你——在你和你女朋友操过的厨房里？拜托。”他被自己粗鲁的字眼吓了一跳，Sam只是捏紧了杯子，嘴唇绷成一条直线。

“我不想你吐在我嗓子里，Dean。而且我也没和什么人在厨房里操过。”Sam给了他一个极其讨厌的讽刺的眼神，就好像Dean看不出他不着痕迹地掠过了这个话题似的。Sam真是个烦人又保守的乖宝宝，因为Dean明显没有在暗示任何事情。

“下一回，Dean，假如你打算住在我这里，你最好不要把自己喝到酒精中毒。”Sam将醒酒药塞进Dean手里，他哥哥用一只疲倦的眼睛看着他。

“不会有下一次了。”Dean说，他的声音在舌尖含混成轻柔的呼气，闷在杯子里面。Sam因为这句话而沉默了，手指无意识地揪着衬衫下部的一根线头。

“这附近曾经出现过的怪物都已经被猎杀得差不多了.....所以。”Dean撇撇嘴放下杯子，灯光浅浅地在他头发上筛成斑驳的阴影。Sam不置可否，在Dean脚边坐下来，沙发柔软地陷进去一大块。

“我不会再来打扰你的正常生活了。”他说，徐徐地摇着手里的杯子。他的眼睛变成了一种极为深邃的绿色，像画家用最上乘的颜料调和出的那种用来点染湖水的那种绿。有什么东西呼之欲出，“你值得这个，Sammy，而我也希望你拥有它….永远地。”

Sam咽下喉咙里不停翻涌的酸涩的感觉，摇了摇头：“我们可以一起，Dean。”

“一起什么？一起.....一起过这种生活吗？”Dean干涩地嘲笑道，他看Sam的眼神仿佛Sam在午餐时吃多了香草汁，“别开玩笑了。”

“你难道就不想吗，Dean？”

该死的Sam和他的问题。

“你指望我们在湖边租一个房子，每天早上一起去钓鱼然后晚上的时候互相给对方烤个苹果派，像标准的一对什么摩登兄弟什么的？我们的生活就是一团糟，Sam。当你一闭上眼睛看到的就是二十年前你的母亲被钉在天花板上烧死的情景时，你这一生就不会正常了。”Dean讽刺地说道，他的心底被那种海浪一样的灼痛包裹着。每次问题一转移到Sam身上，那灼痛就变得愈发令人喘不过气。

“你不是一个人，Dean。或许过去是你一个人经历过去的，但是未来，Dean，未来我们可以一起承担无论是什么找上门来的东西。那就是兄弟的意义所在，不是吗？他们——”

“即便对于一个醉汉来说，你也已经有点太烦了。”Dean打断了他，Sam的眼睛里是赤裸裸的受伤。Dean费了好大功夫才移开自己的眼神，他将杯子里剩余的液体喝干净，胃里翻搅的感觉仿佛他刚刚吞下了几根钢针。

“Dean，我——”

“我要睡觉了，如果你不介意的话。”Dean滑稽地挑起眉毛，摊开双手，Sam一瞬间甚至不知道该如何面对他。Dean总是这样，逃避那些会暴露他真实想法的问题和事情，总有一天Sam会让他避无可避，总有一天。

“De’n——”

“你说完了没？”

“Dean，留下来。”

Dean沉默了。

“留下来，求你了。”

他知道Sam正注视着他，邀请他退出那个世界，用大概是他最鲜少的几次会拥有的殷切而渴求的、那种他向来无法拒绝的目光，但Dean只能沉默。

“晚安，Sammy。”他说，Sam离去的样子让Dean想要扑上去给他一个拥抱。如果他持续露出那样的表情的话，Dean会狠狠给他一拳让他别再表现得像个死了小狗的女孩，再去把那个胆敢让他弟弟如此伤心的人的脊椎都扯出来。

只除了这一回，他是那个残忍的罪魁祸首。

他还能怎么办呢？

第二天早上Sam下楼之后，不出意料地看到Dean昨晚所在的沙发已经空无一人，忽视掉蚕食心脏的痛楚，他甚至怀疑Dean整晚有没有睡着过——因为Sam自己完全没有。他在半夜偷偷起来下楼去看Dean之前经历了有史以来经历过的仅次于接到斯坦福录取通知书时的最艰难的心理斗争。最终他说服自己只是为了去检查Dean有没有从沙发上掉下来，然后一路摸下了楼。

这不是他第一次看着Dean睡着，他曾经守着Dean一整晚防止他死于伤口开裂什么的，但是这次，Sam忍不住怀疑这会不会是最后一次他看着——最后一次他能见到Dean。毫无疑问，意识到Dean随时可能会死在任何一次狩猎里，而他甚至得过两个月才能知道消息（鉴于他和父亲糟糕的关系）这个事实会搅得他一团糟。

Dean在不大的沙发里硬是睡得乱七八糟，看上去像是Sam中午才吃过的那个包坏了的墨西哥卷。百叶窗的阴影淡淡地经由月光漏在他脸上，Dean长长的睫毛像是要拂到Sam脸上来。他脸颊的轮廓被描摹得格外柔和，泛着淡白的一层银光，犹如橱窗里那些亮闪闪的精致的瓷娃娃。Dean本可以在任何时候都显得如此放松而无忧无虑，本可以。

Dean表现得就好像Sam是他唯一存在的意义，是超越所有一切的东西，以至于他承担了自己的那部分重量，又每时每刻都在试图承担Sam的那部分。

而Sam想让他们一起承担。

 

++++++

 

车站比此前任何时候都要显得更加荒凉。

Sam盯着他，明晃晃的月光在他的眼睛里漾起一层澄明的涟漪，让它们看上去更加晶莹易碎。Dean不由自主地想要别开目光。寒风让他脚下的草地仿佛冰冻了的硬土，幽暗的路灯像一盏盏灼烫的凝视，烙印在他每一寸裸露出来的皮肤上。

他的手也背叛了他的意识伸进了夹克的口袋想要找出什么东西来给他的弟弟。仅仅是出于本能，他总觉得Sam还需要什么东西，还需要他。可是他喉咙发涩在浑身上下摸索了个遍之后绝望地发现除了脖子上的护身符，他一无所有。那感觉就像是他把什么东西忘在了汽车旅馆一样，这一整个夜晚都乱糟糟的。路灯开始变得那么那么刺眼，而Sam——Sam看上去则无比遥远，比他们四个月前在路易斯安娜州处理掉的盥洗室里的鬼魂还要透明而不真实。

“呃，Dean？”直到他听到自己的名字被夹杂在一束不确定的声音里被提起，Dean才猛地抬起头，停止了毫无章法的搜索。Sam看着他的样子好像他是个喝醉酒的人。与此同时Sam的眼睛也变得越来越亮，盛满了晶莹的星星。越来越多昭然若揭的情绪汇集在他的眼底，那么明显，Sam根本没有费心去藏。

那么明显——以至于Dean几乎就要把他的弟弟揽进怀里了，事实上从他们抵达车站他就一直想做这个，想到 让 他的指尖微微颤抖。该死的Sam为什么不收回他那可以去拍泰坦尼克号一样的眼神？他确定有什么东西随着Sam停留在他身上每一寸注视的延长而源源不断地流出来了，在Dean脚边汇成了一弯溪水，叫嚣着邀请他将自己溺在里面。

“我，呃，Dean。”他的兄弟忽然开口了，犹豫着，头发乱蓬蓬的，Dean用尽了全身的力气克制住伸手去帮他抚平的冲动，“就只是打电话来，行吗？”

这出乎意料。Dean滑稽地张大了嘴，而Sam翻了个大大的白眼。

“你别告诉我你不准备做这个。”

“什么？我——我不是，我当然要打电话给你！我只是以为你会跟我，你知道的，流一大把眼泪然后扑进我怀里告别。”他没有错过Sam露出的婊子脸，为此愉悦地挑起眉梢，“我会偷偷溜进你的宿舍，把你的手机铃声调成一首色情配乐，在你和任何一个姑娘约会的时候疯狂地给你打电话。”

“混蛋。”Sam别开脸笑了，洁白的牙齿在夜晚闪闪发光。Dean根本无法控制住自己着迷的眼神。他以前是怎么没发现在一个拥有薄薄的月光和沙沙作响的松树叶的夜晚注视自己的兄弟会是如此令人愉悦的一件事情的？——旋即他却又被自己吓了好大一跳，他确信送走Sam之后他会回来好好检查一番的，这里一定有一个哭哭啼啼的鬼魂，把每一个踏上这块土地的人也变得哭哭啼啼多愁善感。

“好啦，你该在我后悔之前早点离开。”Dean故作轻松地冲他微笑，犹豫地伸出手，在Sam肩膀上拍了拍。“你知道的，我——”

他的声音戛然而止于Sam突然拽着他的手臂将他搂进一个拥抱的动作。

“Whoa，这可真是......”Dean语塞了，他的下巴在Sam硬邦邦的肩胛骨上磕了一下，然后闭上了嘴。他又坚持了几秒钟，接着也闭上了眼睛。老天，他其实想要这个的。那感觉像是被裹进温暖的海浪，他浑身的细胞都被灌了酒精一样甜蜜地迷醉着。

Sam抵着他的头发开口了，Dean开始抗议着想挣脱这个变得有点娘兮兮的拥抱。

“你得知道我不是为了想离开你才…”

Dean抿紧嘴唇。好啊，他正需要这个。因为他的心脏，连同他的全身正随着分针一寸寸的移动而变得像一具冰冷的骨架一样了。“但是我们确实想要不同的东西。”

在他身后，Dean苦笑。或许有些东西本身就是会存在于那里的，他们的生活在1983年11月2日变得支离破碎，注定拥有不了一个完整的家庭，以及Sam的离去。

Dean觉得其实过去了很久，Sam一定还唠唠叨叨地说了很多别的东西，但在Dean眼里那些都不过是一瞬间的事。星光在头顶眩晕地旋转，迷迷糊糊地被裹进童话一样的夜色里。而Sam已经放开了他。

他再也听不到自己的呼吸。

 

++++++

 

Dean离开的第二晚，Sam在床上做着奇奇怪怪的梦。自从他来斯坦福之后他就很少做梦了，只除了昨天Dean的到来仿佛给那些死去的记忆唱了首《昨日重现》一样。他蜷曲着身体，梦里全都是汽车旅馆里暖黄色的灯光。

他翻了个身，对着新刷过的凉冰冰的墙壁，将被子裹得更紧。他模模糊糊地听见Impala聒噪的声音，敞开的窗户里灌进那些能够冻住他肚子的寒风。

敞开的窗户。

就好像他还嫌晚上不够冷似的。

Sam倏地翻过了身，他的手穿过枕头底下探向他的枪。在那之前，一道火烧一样的痛楚已经猛然间在他左半边身体炸开，让他痛苦地蜷起了身体，痛不欲生地扯着自己的衬衫。那剧痛像是要把他活活撕裂一样，紧接着Sam就惊恐地发现自己看不见了。有什么东西在拖着他的脚踝想要把他拽下床，而他的指尖离他的枪就差么该死的一寸。

恍惚地，一段记忆忽然涌入脑海。粘糊糊的旅馆地毯，Sledge Hammer和他 酷毙了的梅格南左轮手枪。雪花下落的声音像魔鬼的呼气声渗进耳朵，那些被压得摇摇欲坠的树叶至今仍深刻无比地烙印在他每每闭上眼睛时变得昏暗的视野里。

操。他遇上麻烦了。

Sam挣扎着，他的眼前终于模模糊糊地出现了昏暗的光线，他怀疑有人在他睡着时往他的睫毛上涂了胶水。一双铁钳一样的手正不遗余力地压制着他的胫骨，Sam奋力地踢打着，写字台上的东西乒乒乓乓地掉在地上。他挣开了一只手， 不顾这个举动让 他的伤口疼得像个婊子养的， 随着他的每一次移动而愈演愈烈 。

那只手像鬼魂一样游走到了他的喉咙附近，然后恶狠狠地扼制住了。Sam刹那间像一尾被抛上了岸的鱼，绝望地试图呼吸。他的嗓子里发出那种濒死的、可怜的呜呜声，未受伤的右手胡乱地在地板上摸索，一个坚硬而滑腻的东西掉进了他的掌心。

是他的手机——

Sam抓紧了它，然后凭空对着头顶上方的东西狠命一打，发出一声相当大的闷响。他十分确信这足够让那个天杀的魔鬼无法行动个把分钟。趁着这个功夫 他 猛地从地上弹了起来，跌跌撞撞地冲向门口，额头在门框上狠狠地撞了一下。

他像个醉汉一样下楼，被自己绊了一跤，狼狈地摔下了几级台阶，最后狼狈地砰地一声摔在了楼梯底，痛得几乎没法呼吸。

鲜血粘腻地流进了他的眼睛，他的刘海被糊成了恶心的一团。艰难地，Sam活动着他右手的手指，手机的屏幕像通往地狱的照明灯。他滑动手指，脚步声从楼上远远地传来。

“操你的，”他微弱地咳嗽起来，抹了把脸，像泥鳅一样把自己往墙角拽了拽，躲进了一口柜子后面，将手机凑近耳朵。“操你的，Dean，Dean，”冰冷的提示音灌进耳朵，永无止息，永不结束，“求你了，Dean，快点，你最好不要他妈的在……”

他绝望地听着脚步声愈来愈近，直到响亮得仿佛就在他的头顶。Sam本能地把自己蜷缩得更紧，克制不住地发着抖。就在一个黑乎乎的影子出现在最后一层楼梯的转角处的时候，电话里传来了Dean的声音：“Sammy？”

“De’n—— a hhhhh！”

那团影子飞速地移动着，无声无息地来到他的身后。他的手机从掌心滑落，咣当一声掉在地板上，黯淡地熄灭了。Sam被抽空了呼吸，软绵绵地瘫倒在了地板上。

 

他的耳朵嗡嗡作响，一只手在顽强地拍打着他的脸。Sam摇着头，抗拒着无处不在的疼痛。

“嘿，睁开眼睛，Sammy，没事了。”那只手来到了他的下颌处摩挲着，中途擦过了他的嘴唇。Sam的大脑就快要爆炸了，他没法忍受，“没事了，醒过来，就只是醒过来，好吗？”

Sam呛咳了起来，眨着眼，抖得像个坏了的筛糠。“我不…不要。”他沙哑地说道，“好疼......”

“Shhh，没事的。”那个声音用一种极其温柔的方式抚慰道。

他辨认出了那个声音，是Dean。几乎是一瞬间，他每一根伤痕累累的神经都放松了下来，意识挣扎着想要陷入昏沉。 但是Dean在叫他。

Sam睁开了眼睛。他躺在Dean睡过的那张沙发上，左手的袖子被卷起来了，Dean的手里正拿着接了缝线的弯针。他动了动，肩膀上有个温暖而沉甸甸的东西掉到了地上，他随即意识到那是Dean的皮衣。

在血肉里游走的刺痛突然间变得令人难以忍受。Sam眼眶酸胀，但Dean只是用空着的那只手轻轻按住了他的肩膀， 指尖温柔地摩挲着那里的一小片皮肤 ：“嘘，没关系的。你可以再休息一会儿，如果你想的话。”

“不用了。”Sam轻轻摇头。他的嘴唇裂开了，每说一个字都会带来恼人的细密疼痛。Dean就在他身边，看上去熟悉而温和。他的眼睛在淡薄的曙光里显得晶莹透明，Sam凝视着他， 感觉到 痛楚 在 逐渐地消逝。

感觉到Dean在他身边的感觉是那么令人安心。当你花了差多到目前为止生命里全部的时间来凝视、来适应一个人的时候，他就不会仅仅停留在你的记忆中然后流于习惯。

“所以说你觉得是什么？”Sam问，看着Dean利落地剪断缝线，擦拭着伤口附近处干涸的血迹。

“觉得什么？”Dean问。他在晨光里看上去像一座洁白的雕塑，身影被勾勒出迷幻的、纤细的光圈。Sam在沙发里小心翼翼地动了一下：“那个袭击我的人——或者东西，随便什么。”

“老实说，我不知道。”Dean说。他叹了口气，擦了擦脸上的汗水，“我赶到的时候他已经逃得连影子都没有了，那个婊子养的，他知道我会把他的脑浆都打出来。你……”Dean看着他，很轻很轻地哆嗦了一下，“你躺在厨房里，看上去好像刚被一个狼人当点心啃了。不过我试验过了，你还是人类。不用担心。”

Sam点了点头。他清清嗓子，干涩地问道：“你觉得和之前...之前那个是同一个吗？”

Dean僵住了。有几秒钟，Sam能看见回忆的断片在他眼睛里飞速地闪过，最终让他猛地打了个激灵：“我不知道。”他说。

D ean 缓慢地收拾着茶几上的一片狼藉，递给Sam一杯水和几片止痛药，“可能...可能是吧。”他的眉眼滞涩，睫毛迟疑地眨动着。

“Dean，”Sam直接问道，“你还好吗？出什么事了？”

“我......”Dean把抹布在手里卷成一团，他的指节上残留着Sam的血迹，看上去从未如此不安而惶恐。Sam立刻觉得那个魔鬼也悄悄地伤害了Dean，就像多年前伤害他一样。他从沙发上艰难地想要下来，Dean不容拒绝地将他按了回去。

“他是不是也伤害了你，Dean？”

“没有。”

“Dean——”

“没有，好吗？没有。我没说谎。”Dean从地上捡起他的夹克，重新盖在了Sam身上，后者几乎是立刻就在那片熟悉的温暖之下蜷缩了起来，“我只是…我……Sammy，我觉得这个在伤害你的东西大概不是——不是个东西。”

Sam迷惑地皱起眉。

“那大概是个人，Sam，一个人。”

顷刻间，Sam觉得他的胃 开始 不舒服地 翻江倒海 ， 好像 他随时都有可能呕吐 出来 。一种毛骨悚然的寂静在房间里涌动，Dean坐在了他旁边的沙发里，一只手越过扶手环在Sam的肩膀上。

“我们有什么认识的人啊？”Sam问，他竭力想会是谁这样地憎恨他们——憎恨他。人类总是更加复杂的，也更可怕。

Dean和他一样露出一个苦笑。

Sam只想立刻就睡着，来躲避这些沉重的包裹住他的恐怖与安静。过了一会儿，Dean从沙发上站了起来：“来吧，得把你弄到床上去。”

Sam无言地接受了他的搀扶，摇摇晃晃地走上楼梯。他听见Dean在轻声询问自己白天有没有课，他摇头； 然后， Dean充满保护欲地揽着他的肩膀，直到Sam坐在柔软的床垫上。

“没事了，Sammy。”Dean冲他微笑。Sam知道那不是真的，但他愿意相信Dean。

“你会留下来吗？”Sam突然问道。他爆发出了又一轮咳嗽，之前那场争斗一定让他呛入了什么东西，或者把他的一个肺压坏了。

Dean凝视着他，眼睛里的那层忧虑逐渐软化了下来。

“是的，我会留下来。”他温柔地回应。

Sam伸手拉了他一把，Dean就摔在了他身上，手忙脚乱地想要站起来。

“留下来。”Sam要求道。Dean又注视了他一会儿，好像Sam马上要碎掉了。接着他脱掉了鞋子，爬上床躺在了Sam身边。

“如果Mark这时候回来，他会觉得我们是一对基佬。”

Sam说，这些话简直是毫无意义地从嘴里尴尬地溜出来，他完全不知道为什么要这样说。Dean无言地瞪大眼睛看着他。

雪亮的光晕从窗帘后面照射进来。Sam转过头去，Dean就躺在他身边，近在咫尺，浓黑的睫毛像蝴蝶翅膀那样轻轻抖动。树叶的影子被打在窗帘布上面，Sam无意识地看着它们的轮廓，直到Dean捅了捅他。

“我很抱歉，Sammy。”

Sam睁大了眼睛：“什么？发生什么事了？”

“是我害你遭受这一切的，Sam，是我的错。”他说，他的侧脸隐没在阴影里，嘴唇颤抖地开阖，“只要我出现在你身边，那个东西——那个人就不会愿意放过你。”

“这根本毫无道理，Dean。”

“不，你只是不愿意承认，但事实就是这样。”Dean笑了，而Sam只想将那个浸满酸楚的笑容从他哥哥的脸上抹去，“我的出现就代表了伤害与鲜血，还有死亡，相信我Sammy，我最不愿意的就是看着它们找上你……”Sam用力地摇头，但Dean只是径自说了下去，“我不应该——我，我是故意选择出现在图书馆里的，我本可以去附近的图书馆。这简直大错特错。我害你又卷进了这一切里面，Sammy，我真是太他妈的抱歉了。”

“不是你的错，Dean......”

“但是你也没法说服你自己这一切跟我的出现毫无关系。”Dean说，他的目光锐利而灼人，Sam畏缩了一下。尽管充满了不情愿，可他不能否认那个，“你已经离开了我们，离开了超自然的一群狗屁，而我应该放手。”他转开了目光，声音变得愈发虚无。“我不该再想要留住你。”

“Dean。”Sam张了张口，哽住了，他发现他根本不知道该说什么。

“只除了那真是天杀的困难，Sammy，我……”Dean停住了，Sam向旁边移了移，伸手拥住了自己的哥哥。Dean没有动弹，他就只是急促地呼吸着，缓慢地咬着自己的嘴唇，把它咬得从红润转为一种鲜艳的颜色。

Dean眨动着眼睛，他的情绪完全地被写在脸上。“我不能留下来，Sam，我不能剥夺你拥有一个正常生活的权利，我就只是...就只是不能。”

Sam无言地注视着他，然后转过了头，他麻木地眨眼，沉默以一种令人压抑的速度在房间里蔓延开来。

他不能。

而他注定离去。

Sam只又坚持了几分钟就闭上了眼睛。

他想起很久以前，当他还没有长大到无比渴望另一种生活的时候，他和Dean相拥着蜷缩在Impala宽阔的后座。那辆车不高的棚顶和Dean的怀抱对于他来说就是他能渴求的全部，那就是他的全世界，是他不可分割的一部分呼吸。

他知道等到再醒来时Dean就已经到了另一个洲，甚至更远，可是此刻，他放任自己靠近、再靠近一点他的兄弟和那份他习惯了的的温暖。他把脸埋进Dean的皮衣里，钻进那个熟悉的怀抱，那股令他眷恋的皮革与枪油的气息无比温柔地扑入鼻端。

通常在他们一起入睡的时候Sam都不会做梦。

但是这一次，他梦见了Dean。

他只梦见Dean。

 

END


End file.
